Accidents
by kamaleen
Summary: Who would know Midorima's father was a crazy medicine researcher. One day, he had a plan to play his biggest prank on his son. Takao had unthinkingly joined him. So Midorima and along with some of his friends were turned into kids with fluffy ears and tails for a week. For his father? He would be safe until Akashi was back to his own body. TakaMido AoKi KagaKuro HayaMija and more
1. Chapter 1 - It's just accidents!

Hello dear reader! Thank you very much for choosing to read this story.

Kuroko no Basket is no mine. It belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Please review, I would like to know about what you all think about this story.

English is not my native language, please forgive me for the mistakes I have made during the chapter.  
And maybe someone volunteer to be my beta reader please? I know I'm very not good with grammar and vocabulary.

Accidents

Chapter I : It's just accidents!

"What the fuck is this?"

Miyaji felt like wanting to drive a huge truck over someone, now.

"Waaa! Calm down senpai! I can explain!"

Even Takao'e best pledging voice didn't stop Miyaji from his negative intention. However, Otsubo decided to speak up before Miyaji got a truck's key.

"Well, do it now then."

In front of the captain were their ace and the hawk eyes. What's made this situation awkward was that their 195cm height shooter was now a 95cm height kid with rabbit ears and tail.

"Well,..." Takao scratched his head and managed a weak smile. "It happened yesterday. We're going home as usual. But then it rained, so Shin-chan parents let me stayed a bit..."

Let said that it's the first time Takao had met Shin-chan's parents. His mother was kind and neat. Takao was sure that Midorima inherited his cautious and careful personality from her. However, his father was so different that if not of green hair and same face shape, Takao might thought the crazy guy in front of him was not Shin-chan's father.

Shin-chan's father was energetic, talkative, funny and optimist. His personality made Takao wouldn't consider as Shin-chan's father at any chance. also enjoyed friendly teasing his wife and son, received a grunt from his son and red cheeks from his beloved wife. Takao knew that he and Shin-chan's farher would get along well. The truth was, they had got along too well.

Midorima's father was a former doctor who was now a researcher in medicines. He told Takao that he had created a funny drug which he wanted to test on his own son after he had test on some subjects already. Mr. Midorima confirmed that the drug was 100% safe but he just wanted to play prank. The drug would last for a week, and since their tournament had finished, and his son being a great student, there shouldn't be any problem. So all Takao did was helping Mr. Midorima put the drug in his son beverage.

Nothing happened, Mr. Midorima told Takao to wait until the morning, the drug needed times before it started showing the results. So Takao went home after the rain had stopped.

In the morning, Mrs. Midorima called him and asked him to take care of her son. It's because she had to travel aboard to the doctor conference for weeks and after her husband had played his biggest prank in twenty years, she doubted her son would trust him to take care of him for awhile.

So Takao came to Midorima's house and met his friend in that body, sitting moodily on a bench in the garden. Mr. Midorima was doing something in the kitchen and Takao doubted that it would be a good thing. After greeting and some yelling between father and son, they set off for school.

"And here we are senpais." Takao finnished his story as he and Shin-chan choose to come to the gym for the morning practice first before they had to deal with the teachers. "So, at least the match's ended. There won't be a problem right?"

After Takao finished, Miyaji hit him with his right hand.

"THAT WILL DEFINITELY BE TROUBLES YOU MORON! WHAT THE HELL MADE YOU AGREE WITH HIS FATHER FROM THE START?!"

"Ouch!"

Takao felt like his brain was gonna split into two. From his eyes' corner, he saw that Midorima was smirking. But he hadn't had time to appreciate their shooter in the little kid form when another fist land on his head.

"YOU MORON! WE HAVE PRACTICE MATCHES WITH KAIJOU AND TOUO TODAY DON'T YOU REMEMBER!"

"Ops!" Takao turned pale, he did forget it all completely. "Isn't it next week?"

"IT'S TODAY YOU IDIOT!"

Before Miyaji hit Takao again, Kimura stopped him before Takao had to go to the hospital.

"Umhhhh..." Takao scratched his head, sensing all dagger glares from all his teammates. "...I'm sorry."

"I know you really mean it." Otsubo sighed, behind him Kimura was trying to calm Miyaji down. The blond still yelling something unpleasantly to Takao which Otsubo was tried of warning him about the language. "But since the tournament is over, so you won't be punished hard...maybe. Have you told the teacher?"

"His father already phoned the school and told them that his son will be absented for a week, to help his father with his big medical researches" Takao said, behind him Midorima grunted in displease. "Since there is no test this week and Shin-chan being the intelligent student, the school is fined with his excuse."

"I see." Otsubo sighed. "Back to practice everyone! Except for Takao and Midorima."

Shutoku's basketball club all went back to practice, included a grunting Miyaji. Takao and Midorima followed Otsubo to the corner of the gym. The captain waited until they're in front of him before he suddenly hit Takao in the same place Miyaji had.

"Senpai! My brain is gonna split out of my ear!"

Takao yelped and started petting his head.

"You deserve it!" Otsubo huffed. "I will talk to the coach, but since the tournament is over. Absenting from practice for a week because of this condition is tolerate enough. However, doesn't mean that I will let you go unpunished, Takao. We'll decide about your punishment later, anything you need to tell me about this situation?"

"Umm...honestly, yes." Takao gulped. "It's about Shin-chan. His father told me that Shin-chan rabbit-liked appearance doesn't effect only his ears..."

"What are those effects?" Otsubo started to have a bad feeling about this. "Tell me."

"His hearing ability is increased." Takao said. "It makes him oversensitive about sounds around him. He's scared of loud noises, side-effect of the drugs and rabbit ears. And since rabbits cannot make sound, so he can't talk as loud as normal and it decreases his energy pretty well when he shouts."

"But don't worry senpai!" Takao said with his brightest face. "I promise I will take care of him well! I even think of buying a rabbit cage for him in case he may turns to a rabbit!"

Otsubo started to feel like he need to borrow Kimura's truck and handed it to Miyaji. Maybe being run over by a truck might knock some sense back to their hawk eyes man.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2 - Ok, it's not an accident

Thank you so much for the review! I promise that things will going to get interesting. In this chapter, Aomine and Kise have arrived. I will leave the rest for you guys to read :)

Um...and someone to be my beta reader please? I'm not good in English but I have tried my best to check all of the spelling and grammar, but there are still mistakes that I miss.

Kuroko no Basket is not mine. It belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. English is not my native language. I apologize for mistakes I may have made during the chapter.

* * *

Accidents

Chapter II : Ok, it's not an accident

After they had finished the conversation with their captain. Takao and Midorima stayed in silence for a bit.

"I'm...really sorry about all of this, Shin-chan." Takao scratched his head nervously, knowing that it's all his fault. "I just...I thought that your father was just kidding me. I didn't think that he'll really turn you into this."

"I know you didn't." Midorima said coldly. "You hadn't thought at all."

"Shin-chan I..."

Takao's face turned pale, guilt filled his eyes along with regret. However, Midorima tended to not see them.

"Shut up Takao." Midorima huffed. "I want to be alone. Go practice."

"What about you?"

"I can take care of myself." Midorima turned away from Takao, settled down in the corner. "Just take me home after you finish with those practicing matches."

"Okay, do you need me to collect your homework before we set off?" Takao asked.

"Yes, if it has." Midorima nodded. "Go practice before they kill you."

"You do care." Takao gave him a warming heart smile and walked off. Midorma felt his cheeks reddened up before he could manage only a small shout.

"I don't care about you!"

Midorima scolded before he sat down in the corner and pulled a hood up to cover his head. After he found that he was a kid with a pair of rabbit ears and a rabbit tail, after he his rampaging to his father, Midorima had to settle down with clothes that could suit him. So he chose a black hoodie to hind his ears and a pair of short pants which was, of cause, long pants for him in his child's form.

What made him required and insisted to come to school was his father. That crazy researcher had said liked he wanted to try another drug...other medicines on him, so he decided to flee his own house until his mother was back. It's not liked that his father didn't love him, but his father was a type of guys that made Midorima thought of an over-crazy Takao, full of teasing and friendly mocking.

His mother always said that sometimes his father could be over the edge, depended on how crazy he was at. He knew every medicines his father would try on him were all safe, but who would want to be an experiment subject, even when the medicines were all safe?!

Midorima tightened a hoodie he worn, loved how it also covered his tail. He felt awkward with that tiny fluffy thing.

After the morning practice, Midorima spent his time in the locker room, studying from books he demanded Takao carrying for him. Luckily there was no class in the gym today, so he had a peaceful time until lunch.

"Shin-channnn~~"

Takao voice came before himself. Midorima huffed in annoyance and shut a physic book he was studying. He turned to see Takao running toward him.

"Ne!Ne! Shin-chan! I bought your lucky food for today, a red bean bun, for you! I'm so sorry that I couldn't find a carrot for you!"

"Thank,...but why you have to buy a carrot for me anyway?" Midorima recueved his lunch from Takao and had a feeling that he's not gonna like the answer he got.

"You are a rabbit now! I think..."

"Shut up you idiot" Midorima sighed. If shouting wouldn't drown his energy much, he might have done it. "Just having some of rabbit's organs doesn't mean that I am a rabbit."

"Ok" Takao sat down beside him and ate his lunch. They stayed in silent for a good ten minutes before Takao spoke up.

"Shin-chan, in the afternoon we'll have Tōō and Kaijou here. Do you want to face your teammate?"

"Absolutely not" Midorima arranged his glasses. "I will come out when they're gone."

"Okay" Takao nodded, knowing that Midorima wouldn't risk had his ex-teammate made fun of him, especially Aomine.

The first team to arrive is Kaijou. Takao greeted the blond ace of Kaijou with his friendly smile and told Kise that Midorima couldn't play today. It upset the blond a bit but since Shutoku was a strong team before their era itself, Kise didn't complain much. Or Kise hadn't complained much after Kazamatsu landed his kicks on the blond's ass for complaining too much.

After the first match with Kaijou, Tōō team had arrived. It's weird that they arrived later than Kaijou since Tōō was in Tokyo. But when Momoi explained that they had to find Aomine before going here, the excuse was immediately well understood.

Shuutoku had three locker rooms. They gave two to their guest to use while the one they used was where Midorima was hiding. Takao felt sad for their shooter not be able to play with Kise and Aomine. And because it's his fault, Takao felt double regret.

The second match was between Kaijou and Tōō. Takao noted that there were something more about this match from the tournament before. Aomine seemed to be enjoy playing with Kise with a positive reason while Kazamatsu seemed to have a bad attitude for the Touo captain. But guessing from how Imayoshi always teased the Kaijou captain, Takao quit understood how Kazamatsu ended up hating Imayoshi.

After Tōō had won 95-90, they decided to take a break. Takao was going to check on Midorima when Otsubo called the team to gathering for planning how they would play against Tōō. The hawk eyes hoped that there would be no problem happened to Midorima while gathered with his team at one side of the gym.

However, in the end someone managed to create a problem. It's Aomine who didn't remember [or didn't tried to remember] where the Tōō's locker room was.

"Oi! Can someone explain this?"

Takao felt his blood ran cold when he heard the lazy voice of the ace of Tōō while he was trying to follow the coach instruction. He turned to where the Tōō's ace was standing and turned pale. The gym was immediately silent.

Aomine was standing in front of the locker room he had gone in, in his hand holding a struggling Midorima.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3 - Many fluffy creatures

Hello guys! Thanks again for choosing to read this story. This will be the last chapter I will publish in this weekend, see you next Saturday!

Kuroko no Basket is not mine. It belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Please review, I want to know how you guys think about this story.

Ps. I promise the next chapter will be 4 pages up :)

* * *

Accidents

Chapter III : Many fluffy creatures

"...so this is how he ends up like this." Takao finished his story and looked at each of his audiences.

They were at Maji burger. Somehow Kise big mouth had brought the news to Kuroko, Akashi and Murasakibara ears already. Akashi and Murasakibara would come to visit Midorima tomorrow while Kuroko insisted they met today. So here they're, at Maji burger with Kuroko, Kagami, Aomine and Kise.

It's because of Kise pledging and Aomine dragging force that made Midorima gave up about running away and came along. However, Takao was sure if Midorima were a wizard, he would have cursed them all to frogs right now.

"I start to like your father."

Aomine smirked to Midorima who gave everyone a dagger glare and sank himself into the book in his hand. Kise was smiling while blabbing something about fluffy bunny to Kuroko and Kagami, which wasn't helping the situation as far as Takao could see.

"So, how do you feel Midorima?"

Kagami asked while Kuroko sighed. Midorima didn't even look at Kagami in the eyes. He hid himself behind a book.

"Do you need to do that Kagami-kun?"

"Hh? What do you mean?"

"He's upset enough to be turned into a kid with fluffy ears and tail without you asking how he feels Kagami-kun."

Midorima growled low at Kuroko's words too. Kagami smirked, sometimes Kuroko could be a badass about words and teasing.

"Sorry then, I just tried to be polite. Besides, don't you think your too straight describing words can hurt him too?"

He turned to Midorima then Kuroko. Midorima huffed in respond while Kuroko said softly but honestly.

"I apologize."

Takao don't know how Kagami managed to speak while chilling his sixth burger at the same time. Midorima still sank himself to the book. And since Kuroko didn't listen to him, Kise was now babbling something about fluffy stuffs to Aomine who tried his best to block Kise's voice out of his sensory system.

Rrr! Rrr!

Then they heard someone's phone screamed. Midorima looked up and took out his mobile phone from his oversize hoodie. However, when he saw who was calling he toughed the phone to Takao.

"Shin-chan's father calls."

Takao looked at the screen, told everyone and hit the receiving bottom.

/Hi! I guess that's not Shintarou talking right?/

"No sir. It's me Takao."

Takao answered as normal as he could. However, he could feel a dagger glare from Midorima.

/Ahh, just likes what I had guessed. Well, I call to tell you that I'm going to Osaka for the company conference and I will be there for a week. Feel free to use the house! My daughter won't come back from her 3 months exchange student trip until next month. Take care of my son ok?/

sounded so happy liked he didn't have mde his son angry with him at all.

"Ok sir."

Takao responded as normal as he could under a dagger glare which, Takao assumed, would have made a hole on his head already if it could send beams.

/Oh! By the way I forgot to tell you. I have visited some of Shintaro's friends today. Some of his teammates and his ex-teammate, please explain their condition to them like what I have explained to you and Shintaro ok? I know you can handle it! See you after my trip and tell my son I love him!/

After that, the line went dead and Takao turned pale. He gave Midorima his phone back and told what he'd learned to everyone.

"This is bad." Kuroko said. "I hope his father isn't crazy enough to try his medicine on Akashi-kun."

"I totally agreed with you Kurokocchi." Kise nodded eagerly. "I can assume what will happen to him if he trys."

"I hope he won't try it on any of my teammates too." Takao said. "Especially with Miyaji-san."

Rrr!

However, after Takao had finished, Midorima received an email from Miyaji.

'Tell your father I'm going to kill him!'

"He had already done."

Midorima spoke and showed the message to Takao, his face turned pale as same as Takao's.

"Well, if I remember what he's told you correctly." Suddenly, Kagami who had remembered something spoke to Takao and then turned to the rest of them. "He mentioned visiting some of Midorima's ex-teammates, which meant that you guys can be turned to a kid too."

He ended his sentence by looking at Kuroko, Aomine and Kise whose faces were showing a bit and a lot of terrifies.

Boom! Boom!

Then there were small explosions which caused some smoke at where Aomine and Kuroko were sitting. Midorima and Kagami cursed under their breath while Kise and Takao were shocked. They're lucky the explosions were not very obvious that other people despite them seemed to notice or care what had happened.

When the smoke died down they saw a 68 cm kid with light blue hair and a pair of Akita's ears with its tail in Kuroko place.

"I guess... I'm a kid now?"

Kuroko said slowly, but his face showed that he's quit shocked.

"Um..yeah"

Kagami gulped and wasn't able to do anything else. He then turned to where Aomine had been sitting before the explosions.

Beside Kise, where there had been Aomine, was replaced by a 92 cm kid with a pair of black panther ears and tail.

"Tell your father!" Aomine roared to Midorima. "I'm gonna kill him!"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 - It's time to go to bed!

Hello guys! I'm back. Thank you a lot for favs, follows and all of the reviews. I promise things will get interesting in every chapters XD

I know that some of you guys are waiting to see Akashi. However, he won't be out in this chapter yet. Please don't kill me Akashi fans, I promise thathe'll be out in the next chapter :)

Kuroko is not mine. It belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

English is not my native language. I apologize for mistakes I may have made during the chapter.

* * *

Accidents

Chapter IV : It's time to go to bed!

Miyaji's house

Miyaji was pacing in his room. What should he do?! He was coming out of showering when suddenly he felt dizzy and then POP! He's a kid liked Midorima but with brown rabbit ears and a fluffy tail. How and what should he told his parents?! He's lucky that he always woke up and went to school before they woke up. From their routine made them met each other in the evening. However, Miyaji had another big problem in mind, the school.

'...that means I may be fine with them until the evening.' Miyaji felt his sweats dropped. 'I'm lucky that Kimura's house wasn't so far so he could pick me up...oh I swear I want to ride a truck over Midorima's father more than Takao!'

Suddenly Miyaji heard his window being opened. He turned panicly, ready to fight if it's a theft. But what he saw made his jaw dropped.

"Miyaji-sannnnn!"

Hayama, member of the Rakuzan basketball club, was sitting on his window, a smile on his face and a duffle bag on his shoulder.

"...what...?"

Miyaji was too shocked to manage a sentence. Hayama smiled to him and elaborated his suddenly-showing-up-from-nowhere.

"My captain had told me about your condition! I'm lucky that we're having a practice camp near Tokyo. So when he told me you're having a hard time I decided to pay a visit!"

Miyaji wanted to faint.

"...who tell Akashi? How did you find my house?"

Miyaji tried to recall who he had told about his condition. There were only Otsubo, Kimura, their coach, Midorima and Takao. How did the captain of Rakuzan know about his condition?!

"Well, his former teammate Kise Ryouta sent him an email about who else have been turned to a kid. Maybe you may feel better if you know that Kuroko of Seirin and Aomine of Touhou are turned to kids too."

Hayama smiled and popped down on his bed.

"That didn't explain how did you find my house?!"

"It's easy." Hayama answered. "I called Takao and he gave me your address!"

'...okay, target changed, kill Takao first, then Midorima's father.'

Miyaji felt liked screaming right now. He knew Takao and Hayama had been good friends since their match but how could he know it would have affect his life liked this!

"Don't worry Miyaji-san! I'll take care of you until you're back to your own body!"

Hayama's overjoy exclaiming made Miyaji face-palmed with depression.

Kazamatsu's house

Kazamatsu had just finished his homework when Kise called him. The Kaijou's captain frowned. Kise usually didn't call at this time.

"What is it Kise?"

/Senpai! Remember what had happened to Midorimacchi and we all have to keep secret about it?!/

"Of cause I remember, so what?"

/I'm kind of...errrr...getting the same problem/

"What?! You got turned into a kid too?"

Kazamatsu felt his blood ran cold. But when Kise said he's not, he felt relieved.

/No! It's Aominecchi and Kurokocchi who are turned into kids! They aren't go home tonight, Kurokocchi is with Kagamicchi while Aomiecchi will be staying with me for a week. He has already told his parents before I even said yes!/

In the background Kazamatsu heard a familiar lazy voice said something liked that even if he waited for Kise answered, it would make no different.

"So...you have a friend with you, now what?"

/Umm,...I think that I may be late for the morning practice for a week.../

"Understandable"

Kazamatsu sighed. If it's other persons, he might answer differently but this was Aomine, Ahomine. His reputation of laziness and madness had told him enough that it would be tough handling him. And since Kise was so loyal to that Ahomine, he doubted that the blond may be absented all the morning classes.

"Do his teammates know about his condition right now?"

/No senpai, Momoicchi is the only Touhou he has the phone number. He's so Aho(fool) to think that Momoicchi can contact the school and friends for him all the time! And since she is flying to visit her parents in London for a week now, contacting her is useless. She has gone to the airport right after we finished our practice matches. He's really an Aho!/

-I hear that!-

A lazy sound came in from the background. Kazamatsu sighed while waited for Kise to continue.

/Please don't tell anyone about this senpai! I'm so sorry!/

"Ok" Kazamatsu sighed. "Anything else?"

/No, I don't. Thank you so much Senpai!/

"Umm umm"

Kazamatsu murmured and hung up. He was thinking about taking a hot shower when someone texted him. When Kazamatsu saw it, he huffed in annoyance.

From: Imayoshi  
Hey! Wanna go on a date? Let take a walk to the park tomorrow!

Somehow the captain of Touhou had managed to get his phone number and texted numerous of annoying messages to him after their match. How he got his number was a mystery Imayoshi wouldn't tell him.

Kazamatsu hated that guy. He hadn't replied any of his messages but he was kind enough to mention that name in his cellphone.

Kise had given his opinion that Imayoshi was courting him. But all Kazamatsu did after hearing Kise's opinion was to huff in annoyance and kicked the blond ass. Then he said that courting and annoying weren't the same thing.

However, Kazamatsu didn't bother to ask Imayoshi about his purpose of his numerous messages. He assumed that it would be useless anywhere. Imayoshi wouldn't have any positive reason for the answer.

Kazamatsu sighed again before he threw his phone away and started his way to the bathroom.

Kise's apartment

"Ok...there we go... waaa! Aominecchi! Get down from there!"

Kise was busy with making dinner since they haven't taken any at Maji burger, too shocked to take anything, when he noticed Aomine climbing on his book shelf.

"This is fun!"

Aomine smirked and continued climbing, knocking every books on his way down. But he was grabbed and yanked off the book shelf by a grumpy-face Kise.

"Just stay still while I'm making dinner ok?!" Kise sighed. "I know you can handle yourself but please! This is my apartment and since you will be staying for a week don't give me more works to do than I have to."

"That's what I'm good at!"

Aomine smirked but he sat down at the sofa and turned on the television to entertain himself. Kise sighed in relieve and went back to the kitchen.

After the one-side arrangement to stay at Kise's place until he's back to normal from Aomine, Kise, who had just known he had a very too large soft spot for his ex-teammate, let Aomine came along. Although Aomine was a badass, Kise still didn't want his parents got shocked by Aomine's situation now.

After Aomine had lied to his parents that he would be staying at his friend's place for nights because of school projects, Kise found himself putting everything of Aomine's possessions into his duffle back. It's because the only thing Aomine could wear at that time were his shirt and his jersey, which he put it over his head to cover his ears.

Kise walked home with a grumpy Aomine while Kuroko had been carried by Kagami who held him carefully. Kise didn't know he should felt good with Kuroko had such a great partner, or should he relieve that Aomine didn't require Kise to carry him liked Kagami did for Kuroko.

After put dinners on the table Kise went to put all Aomine clothes into the washing machine. [Aomine was now wearing Kise's old T-shirt and a short sweat pants] When he went back, Aomine was already pounding into food.

"You know I like terriyaki." Aomine noted with a smile on his face. "Thanks Kise."

"Umm..."

Kise felt his face blushed a bit before he sat down and started eating his food.

They ate in silent before Aomine announced that he would use the bathroom first. All Kise did was grunting because he didn't finish his meal yet. At least Aomine was kind enough to put his empty plate to the sink before he went to the bathroom.

Kagami's apartment

After Kuroko had phoned his parents that he would be staying at Kagami place for nights because their harder practice, he came with Kagami.

But now Kagami was having problems. Well, Kuroko who was now only 2times of Nikou height was sleeping on his couch, covered by his spare blanket. But how should him dealed with Nikou?!

The puppy was watching him with its puppy eyes. The dog barked and it caused Kagami to jump.

"What do you want?"

Kagami asked. He had given the dog food, so food shouldn't be a problem here or was he still hungry? Naaa, Kuroko had said that Nikou had eaten enough.

Nikou looked at him, and then turned to Kuroko. After that he ran to Kagami's bedroom. Kagami eyebrows rose while he watching Nikou turned back to bark at him.

"You want to sleep in my room with Kuroko?"

A bark.

Kagami sighed. He turned to his sleeping partner and scooped him up in his arms gently. Kuroko was wearing his shirt, only his shirt because there was nothing else that would fit him.

Kagami put Kuroko on his bed, followed by Nikou, put a blanket over them and turned to leave. With his bed being occupied by Kuroko and Nikou, he would use the coach then. But Nikou barked at him again and looked at Kagami then the bed. Kagami started to get the message and managed a nervous smile.

"You want me to sleep with Kuroko and you?"

A happy bark.

Kagami sighed. In the end he managed to slide in the bed as well. Kuroko suddenly turned for the warmness beside him. He unconsciously moved until he had his head rested on Kagami's chest and his arm rested on Kagami's middle section, asking for warm. Nikou also snuck up beside Kuroko like a fluffy ball of fur. Kagami sighed again, hugged and Nigou back with one if his arm and put a blanket over them.

"Goodnight then."

Back to Kisr's apartment

Kise looked at the clock and yawned. He just finished showering and it's time to go to bed. However, Aomine seemed to disagree with him. The ace of Touhou had already made himself at home in front of Kise's computer.

"Aominecchi it's time to go to bed!"

"It's only 10PM and Fuck! That zombie is after me and I'm running out of blood!"

"Turn left! I remember there will be some bandage...No! Stop playing Left4Dead now and go to bed!"

"Oi! Thank for the bandage Kise!"

"Never mind...Hey! I said stop playing!"

"Witchhh! Witch!"

"Shoot her! Shoot her!...No! Aominecchi baka!" Kise shouted before he pushed Aomine away from the computer and played it himself. "Haven't you played this game before?! You should remember that there will be a witch sitting there! And why you shoot the car?! It'll only make things worst!"

"I don't know! That's the point!" Aomine grunted before he dragged a chair from the kitchen to sit beside Kise.

"Tank! Tank on the left of you moron!"

"I know! Shouting at my ear doesn't help anything Aominecchi!"

It's 11.30 PM when Kise retired from the computer. Playing Left4Dead alone was hard enough without a shouting Aomine beside him. Kise yawned, stretched and turned to Aomine who seemed to be pouting about why Kise took his place when he's enjoying himself. However, it's time to go to bed.

"Aominecchi come on! I have school tomorrow!"

"I want to play more!" Aomine pouted. "And I don't have school tomorrow!"

"I can't sleep with you shooting and shouting right beside my bed." Kise yawned. "But if you put on a headphone that would be no problem, however, sleep late is not good for your health Aominecchi."

"Fuck off!" Aomine grunted. His panther ears snapped with annoyance. "How can I use a headphone with ears like this?!"

"Sorry then" Kise gave him a small laugh and an apologetic smile. Aomine huffed then jumped on Kise bed.

They're lucky Kise had a queen side bed so the two of them could sleep in there without much problem. And since they'd known each others, Kise knew Aomine wouldn't be the one who would sleep on the couch.

Kise turned the light of and rested his head on his pillow. He was about to fall asleep when he felt something tickled his chin. Kise opened his eyes to see a figure of someone nuzzled his chin with his head and ears liked how the cats would do to their owners, marking their scent and showing affection.

"Aominecchi?!"

There was the only one who would do this. But Kise didn't understand why he did this.

"Shut up and go to sleep Kise. You smell nice."

A lazy voice said as a child hand pushed his face to turn left so he had a better access to Kise's neck. Kise couldn't explain why his face heated up uncontrollably.

"Umm.. You're tickling me Aominecchi!"

Aomine didn't answer. He gave Kise's chin one last rub and settled down beside him. Aomine had his arms and his face on Kise's chest while one of his legs laying across Kise's stomach.

"Umm... Goodnight and sweet dream Aominecchi"

"How can I have a sweet dream after that zombie game?"

"It's Left4Dead baka! Beside, everyone can have a sweet dream even after they have played a zombie game!"

"Nehhh, if you insist I having a sweet dream I think I will only dream of you then."

That sentence caught Kise off guard. The blond felt his face heated up but he couldn't turn to Aomine because the Touhou ace was hugging him to tight to move freely. So he could manage only a small sound.

"...ehh?"

"Goodnight Kise"

Aomine shut him up and threw a blanket over them.

"Ehh...goodnight Aominecchi"

And with that sentence they were in silent. Kise felt his heart pounding liked an in loving girl.

'Damn it! Aominecchi must has heard it!'

Kise thought desperately, they're just friend but Aominecchi always caught him off guard with his...his...his nonsense-to-use-romance/sweet-sentences! How unfair!

However, after complaining Kise still fell asleep with a smile of happiness on his face.

Midorima's house

"Takao, it's time to go to bed."

Midorima was annoyed by his GS [general servant] who was still looking at children clothes catalogue on the internet. It's 10.30 PM and they should have been in bed now.

They have decided that Takao would be staying at Midorima's house at night until he turned back to normal. Now they both had already taken a shower and Midorima was ready to go to bed.

"Just 10 more minutes Shin-chan! I'm trying to reduce time we'll spend on shopping tomorrow! If we can choose what we'll buy since tonight our shopping will be quicker!"

Takao said while he noted all the stuffs he intended to buy for Midorima. The green head shooter grunted from where he was studying.

"Shut up Takao! First, it's you choosing not us! Second! I haven't said I want those stufff and third! We're not going to go shopping anywhere!"

"But Shin-chan! You cannot go anywhere wearing just hoodies and that pants! It makes you look ridiculous!"

"I'm not going anywhere Takao! And how will I cover my ears if not with hoodie?!" Midorima felt his temper snapped. "And I don't care how they think of me!"

"But I care!"

Takao exclaimed with his pledging voice.

"Please Shin-chan! Let me make up for what I've done. I know I annoy you but please! I don't want to see others laugh at you! I can't stand that!"

Midorima was silent. He turned his attention back to his books and said nothing. Takao kept waiting. Ten minutes passed, Midorima shut his book and sighed.

"Then come home early so we can go shopping before Akashi arrives. Now, shut down the computer and go to bed. I will choose tomorrow what to buy."

"Thank you Shin-chan!"

Takao smiled and immediately did what he was told. The hawk eyes shut down the computer and made himself at home on the spare sheet on the floor while Midorima climbed up to his bed.

"Goodnight Shin-chan!"

Takao said after the light went off. There was silent between them for seconds before a small voice answered.

"Goodnight"

Miyaji's house

Miyaji thought that he had just got a headache. He was on his bed, ready to go to sleep, but his uninvited guest was still roaming around his room.

"Wow! Your room is full of interesting stuffs!"

"Just shut up and go to sleep will you?!"

Miyaji yawned. He hadn't told his parent that they're having an uninvited guest since he couldn't face and tell them about his condition yet.

Luckily that Kimura had called and told him that the coach would take them to a practice camp for 5 days, because of his and Midorima's condition. So they wouldn't have to face too many people they didn't need to. They would be going the day after tomorrow, so Miyaji pouted when he realized he would have Hayama around for another day.

Miyaji reminded himself to thank the coach and kicked Hayama butt out of his life after he turned back to normal.

"Where do I sleep then?"

Hayama asked. Miyaji who was too sleepy to think clearly huffed in annoyance.

"Just choose somewhere! You're giving me headaches!"

With that, Miyaji slid in under the cover and closed his eyes. He felt somehow cold because his small body, lower metabolism rate and sensitive ears. Suddenly, when Miyaji was thinking about burying himself further into the sheet, the light went off and someone sat down on his bed beside him.

"Hayama?!"

Miyaji yelped when Hayama slid himself under the blanket as well.

"Shhh.. It's me Miyaji-san. Don't be afraid."

"Who is afraid and what are you doing in my bed?!"

Miyaji yelled and tried to push Hayama away from his bed. The Rakuzan player just chuckled lightly and pulled Miyaji into his embrace.

"Nehhh, you said chose where I like and I like your bed."

"Fuck you! Let me go!"

"No way will I do that Miyaji-san." Hayama only tightened his embrace but still left enough space for Miyaji to move.

"You're cold and the weather is cold. I just offer you my body heat. Since your metabolism is lower than normal when you are a kid, haven't even counted your sensitive ears."

Hayama explained while managing himself and Miyaji for the best sleeping position for them.

"I can take care of myself!"

"Not if you are asking me."

Hayama smiled. He had Miyaji's head rested on a pillow, tugged under his chin, arms wrapped around Miyaji's body, made sured that the Shuutoku player was having enough warmness he needed. Oh, and more, he had Miyaji's face against his chest, maybe the blond would hear his heart beating in enthusiasm and joy.

"Now I'm going to sleep. Sweet dream Miyaji-san."

Hayamasaid and closed his eyes, pretended to sleep while waiting for Miyaji's reaction.

Hayama heard Miyaji muttered something about riding a truck over him before the Shuutoku player shifted a bit for a better access to his body heat. His face buried into Hayam's shirt and inhaled his scent. Miyaji was a bit shocked to find that the Hayama's scent was surprisingly comforting.

He sighed and buried his face in, silent acceptance that he enjoyed Hayama's presence here. Miyaji shifted again so there would be no space between himself and Hayama, a bit annoyed that Hayama was still awake because Hayama had tightened his embrace for him.

Hayama had to suppress his smile and chuckle seeing Miyaji said something and then did other things. His Miyaji was too cute!

After that was a silent. Both Hayama and Miyaji went into sweet dreams with smile on their face.

However, miles away, at Akita.

Himuro was woken up in the middle if the night by his purple hair roommate.

"What is it Atsushi?" Himuro asked and yawned. He turned on the light and froze in place with shocked.

"This is it." Murasakibara who was sitting on his bed was now a kid with raccoon's ears and tail grumbled. "I woke up to go to the restroom and found out that has played a prank on me as well!"

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5 - Rise and Shine

Hello! I'm back!

As promised, Akashi-sama has finally come joined his ex-teammates in this chapter. Enjoy!

Kuroko is not mine. It belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Ps. Merry X' Mas and Happy New Year, I'll update this story again next year XD

* * *

Accidents

Chapter V : Rise and Shine

Midorima's house

"Rise and shine Shin-chan!"

"...Ta...Takao?"

"Wake up! Wake up!"

"What the heck Takao?! It's 4.30am in the morning!"

Midorima shouted from where he was sleeping, in the cocoon he built from his blanket. Well, why he had to build a cocoon, it's because he didn't think he could trust his teammate. How could he be sure that Takao wouldn't get in the bed and used him as a teddy bear during the night while he was asleep. And he wasn't a cuddlier enough to allow Takao to do that.

"Neh! Neh! But we have to get to school early for the camp remember?! You wouldn't appreciate if someone see you like this."

"The camp is tomorrow you BAKA!"

"Well, think of this as a practice to get up early then?"

"You are UNBELIEVABLE!"

Their conversation ended with a pillow thrown into Takao smiling face.

Kagami's apartment

A delicious smell touched his nose. Kuroko sniffed, had some of dog's abilities had made him waken up by scents somehow. He slowly opened his eyes to see Kagami hovered over him.

"Wake up Kuroko"

The red hair poked his forehead gently. Kuroko dumbly managed a greet back.

"Hmm..morning Kagami-kun"

Kagami just nodded and poked his forehead again.

"Your hair is still...weird after waking up like normal."

Kagami smirked. Kuroko who just had gotten his head up from the pillow frowned a bit.

"I will consider it,...a positive comment."

Kuroko said before he got himself down from bed. But because the heigh difference from when he was 168cm, so he stumbled a bit when he got down. But before he could manage a step, strong arms scooped him up from the floor.

"Just know your limit baka."

Kagami grunted, misunderstood Kuroko stumbling as that he couldn't walk normally because his physical abilities were still as same as kids, scooped Kuroko up in his arms gently and carried him to the table.

"I can walk, Kagami-kun."

Kuroko said with his suddenly got reddened face. Kagami just smirked.

"Like I will believe you."

"I do really can walk."

"Just shut up and listen to your elder."

"I'm not a kid Kagami-kan."

"Well, consider from this body, you are."

Kagami smirked. Kuroko sighed, maybe this time he was the one to lose.

"Whatever, Kagami-kun."

Miyaji's house

"Miyaji-san Wake up! Wake up!"

"What is it Hayama? It's 6.00 am and considering from my situation, I don't have school today."

Miyaji grunted while he got up to his sitting position. Hayama just had finished showering, judging from the water that still on his face and neck.

"I'm hungry!"

"Just feed yourself something then." Miyaji yawned and got back to his sleeping position. "I won't get out of my room until my parents have gone to work."

"But I'm hungry!"

"So what?!" Miyaji yelled. "Just be patient until they are gone will you?!"

"Well...?" Hayama suddenly gave him a cunning smile. "Can I eat a rabbit over there as a breakfast then?!"

"There is no rabbit in the room..." Miyaji frowned before realization sank in. His face reddened before he threw his pillow at Hayama and shouted. "Fuck you pervert!"

"Well, I will appreciate more if it's me who fuck you." Hayama smiled before Miyaji jumped up from his bed and bit him hard on his nose.

"What is that for? I'm just kidding!"

Hayama yelped while Miyaji retreated his only hardest to make damages weapons back and got back in the bed.

"To teach you a lesson, bastard."

Miyaji grunted and hid himself under the blanket.

"I'm really just kidding Miyaji-san!"

Hayama said, trying to open the blanket without making Miyaji felt worse to have strength liked a kid right now.

"Go away!"

"I'm sorry!" Hayama tried his best not to just pull the blanket out right now. "I'm very sorry Miyaji-san!"

"Then shut up!"

"Miyaji-san..."

Hayama face doomed down a bit before him decided to scoop Miyaji and the blanket in his arms, hug both Miyaji and a blanket.

"What are you doing?!"

Miyaji shouted through the fabric. Hayama just nuzzled Miyaji's head through the blanket and continued repeated his apologize. A minute passed and Hayama felt a small hand on his arm, it squeezed him as hard as a kid's hand could.

"If you are that hungry... go buy yourself something to eat at the store near here."

Miyaji's voice followed softly before the owner of the voice showed his face from the blanket.

"Are you okay with being alone?"

Hayama asked while Miyaji just sighed.

"Of cause I'm ok idiot! Just...don't do a joke about...sexual things to me again alright?"

"Ok" Hayama nodded and let Miyaji out from his embrace and prepared to get out. "I got that."

"Umm.."

Miyaji nodded. He watched Hayama took his wallet and said softly before the Rakuzan player jumped out of his window.

"Hey, take a jacket with you. It's cold out there."

"You do care about me!"

Hayama exclaimed happily while smile bloomed on his face before he received another thrown pillow from Miyaji.

"Just shut up and get going! And don't even think that I care about you!"

Kise's apartment

While other couples(?) had problems with waking up too early, Kise had a problem that he woke up late.

"Aominecchi baka! If you hadn't played Left4Dead last night I wouldn't have waken up this late! Waaaa! The first period nearly starts!"

"Oi! It's you who played until 11.30pm last night Kise!" Aomine smirked from the bed he was sitting on. Watching Kise ran around, preparing himself for the school was fun. "It's definitely not my fault at all!"

"It's half your fault!"

Kise shouted back from somewhere in the kitchen. Aomine laughed while listened to the blond's complain. Honestly, he would never be bored by Kise, even when he's complaining too much than needed.

'Wait a minute...what have I just thought...'

But Aomine's thought was cut off by Kise's voice.

"Aominecchi! There are sandwiches, milk, some frozen food and apples in the refrigerator. And snacks are in the first carbinet from the left. Don't eat too much of it ok? I will try to come home as early as I can. And don't break anything, especially my computer!"

"Okayyy!"

Aomine answered while getting off the bed. He heard Kise quickly shuffled threw the small shelf on the floor where he kept his shoes and then the door was opened.

"See you in the evening Aominecchi!"

"Ummm!"

Aomine grunted and prepared to get back to sleep. But then he just had an idea.

'Kise is not home until at least 7.00pm. And he has Left4Dead, Deadpool, Dishonored, Cry of Fear, Far Cry, Call of Duty, Outlast, Assassin's Creed I,II,III,IV and other games on his computer...what am I waiting for?'

Half an hour later, after showering and changing his clothes, Aomine settled down in front of Kise's computer with a pack of Coca-Cola and a large number chips, chocolate-bar and sweets.

"Ahoy! I'm going to be the greatest pirate and the greatest assassin!"

And that's how Aomine spent his day.

Back to Miyaji's house

"...Miyajiiiiiiiii"

"What?!"

Miyaji yelled with annoyance. He woke up and found out that his parents had gone to work and Hayama had gone to the store. The sub-cap felt relieved and went to take the shower happily. After that he got dress and walled down stairs to find Hayama making himself at home in the kitchen.

"I waited until your parents went to work then came in!" Hayama said while he did something on the kitchen counter. "I assumed it will be very impolite to eat before you. So before I went out I checked your refrigerator, just made sure I will buy all of the ingredients that are needed. I'm going to make you a breakfast!"

"Whatever, just don't bomb the kitchen."

Miyaji sighed. At first he was going to argue against that idea. But then he realized that it would give Hayama something to do beside teasing him or stayed near him, so he retreated to the living room and watched the morning news.

However, Hayama surprised Miyaji with the smell. Miyaji sniffed the air and whined. His sensitive ears made up sounds of Hayama's cooking and something and his murmuring.

"...I wonder he likes it salt or sweet... Takao said he likes both... and he doesn't eat hot... more like a cat...hmmmm..."

And he also picked up his teammate's name,...well after he got back to normal, it would be you who died first Takao.

After that Miyaji changed his focus back to the television. He's so concentrated that he didn't notice that Hayama was walking toward him from the kitchen and then held him up from behind.

"What the..?! Put me down!"

Miyaji yelped and yelled. Hayama just laughed and scooped him up in his arm.

"I won't let you fall senpai! Trust me! Let's go eat breakfast!"

"I can walk! Just put me down you jerk!"

"You're blushing senpai!"

"No, I'm not. Just put me down!"

"Ok! We're at the kitchen!"

"Put me down!"

Miyaji struggled against those strong arms but it's useless. He's lucky that Hayama was hungry too and was not much in a teasing mode. So Hayama put him down on the chair and moved to sit in front of him.

Miyaji had to admit that Hayama was brilliant in cooking. But he would never say it out loud, so he stayed quiet during the meal.

"Neh! Neh! Miyaji-san! Do you like my cooking?"

Hayama asked after they had finished their meal. His eyes were bright with excitement and expectance.

'...very much.'

Miyaji thought but all he said was.

"It's tolerated."

And then his heart ached with no reason, just seeing Hayama's face doomed down a bit.

"However..." Miyaji felt quite guilty so he immediately added. "It's very...good, compares to my cooking skills."

"Really?"

Miyaji thought if Hayama had a tail, it must waggling crazily now.

"Don't make me repeat myself you moron!" Miyaji yelled. "Besides, don't you have practices to go?"

"Nah... It's my day off." Hayama answered. "Captain gave us one free day to relax. I will be back at the camp tonight."

"Okay" Miyaji nodded. He started to think that having Hayama as a companion at the time liked this was not bad after all. "When will you leave then?"

"After your friend come pick you up." Hayama smiled. "I won't let you stay alone senpai! Let play some games when we are waiting for your friend!"

Miyaji wanted to take back what he had considered of Hayama.

Yosen high school, Akita

"Don't forget to turn off the light when you don't use it okay?"

"Umhn.."

"Don't eat too much okay? I know you cannot live without sweet but now you are a kid, your metabolism rate is not as high as a teenager. Besides, eating too much sweet isn't good for your health."

"Umhnn..."

"Oh, and one last thing, I will be back around 12.30 am, so don't go looking for me okay? We don't want any of your friends to know about your situation okay?"

"Okay"

Murasakibara yawned, a bit amused to see that Himuro worried about him more than himself.

"And..."

"Murochin, you're going to be late for the first class."

"Oh!" Himuro looked at his watch and sighed. "Ok, I gotta go, remember that you mustn't eat too much ok? I'll be back with lunch."

"Okay"

Murasakibara nodded and watched Himuro rushed out of the room they stayed together in the Yosen resident for students who wished to stay at school.

When he's sure that Himuro had been out of the building, Murasakibara grabbed a bag under his bed and dragged it out. He pulled three bags of potato ship out and moved himself to sit in front of a computer and opened a website to watch his favorite show.

Rakuzan Camp

Mibuchi was curious, they captain had been 2 minutes late from his usual routine today.

Normally, after Mibuchi reached his room's door around 10-15 seconds, Akashi would have come out. This was the eighth day of their 15 days camp here and Akashi had never made any mistakes in his own usual routine before until today.

"Sei-chan, have you finished?"

Mibuchi who would normally walk with Akashi to the canteen in the morning asked politely after knocked on the door.

Nothing responded to his voice before a door was opened. Mibuchi thought his jaw might have hit the floor from what he saw.

A kid, red hair, hetero-eyes with red fox's tail and ears in Akashi clothes stepped out from the room.

"Remember what I told you about the accidents of my ex-teammates?"

The kid asked, Mibuchi gulped and nodded, not know that he should feel terrified because Akashi's condition or what the Rakuzan captain might do to his ex-teammate's father.

"I preferred going to the shopping mall before we meet Midorima, just finding some clothes." Akashi continued. His face as calmed as usual, liked he was in his normal body not a kid with fluffy stuffs."Now I will go inform the coach first about my condition. Go to the canteen first and tell others that there will be a change I may make to their schedules."

"Okay"

Mibuchi nodded and walked off. His brain had already predicted the worst thing that would happen to Midorima's father.

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6 - Shopping Time!

Hi! Happy New Year 2014 everyone!

Thx for all reviews, fav and follow. I love you guys!

Here is chapter VI. Enjoy!

* * *

Accidents

Chapter VI : Shopping Time!

Miyaji's house

"Gahhhhh! That's not fair!"

"What do you mean Miyaji-san?"

"You are taller than me!" Miyaji yelled at Hayama who just smirked innocently (?).

They have agreed on playing some video game to kill times. Around 11.00 am they stomaches started to protest. So Hayama and Miyaji went into the kitchen to find some snack because they didn't want to eat lunch yet. Unluckily, there was only one bag of chip in the cabinet, so Hayama who was taller got it before Miyaji could climb up to it.

"So what?" Hayama smirked. "Come on Miyaji-san, the video game is waiting! I will beat you this time!"

"In the dream again?" It's Miyaji time to smirk. Who would have known that Miyaji was so good at video game, especially in car racing type.

"In real life of cause!"

Hayama pouted but sat down anyway. He opened the snack and put the bag between them so Miyaji could eat it as well. That made Miyaji looked at him with curious eyes.

"Well, don't want to eat?" Hayama asked. "I raced you to the kitchen just for fun actually. I really have no intention to eat your snack alone. I can go out buying some more if you want. And I'm really sorry to make you."

"Nahh..." Miyaji shook his head and tried to suppress his smile. "...it's ok. I know that baka. If you really want to make up with me just concentrate on the game then. I don't want a too-easy-to-beat opponent."

"Sir yes sir!"

Midorima's house

Midorima killed times by studying after Takao had gone to school. That brat left him enough food to eat for weeks, so he had no problem with feeding himself. The sky was quite dark when Takao arrived home.

They had decided to go shopping after the practice which the coach allowed them to finish 30 minutes earlier than normal.

"I'm home Shin-chan!"

"Shut up Takao! I heard that!"

"Lets go then? I'm so excited!"

"Whatever"

They arrived at the shopping mall and went straight to the children clothes zone. Takao started blabbing about what Midorima should wear but the green hair shooter just grunted in respond.

After 10 minutes, Midorima had tried on 30 outfit choose by mostly Takao and few by him.

"Shin-chan! Shin-chan!"

"No Takao. I say No!"

"But..."

"No is no! I won't wear those girly shirts in any circumstance!"

Takao face saddened and he whimpered quietly while took the shirts in his arms back to its shelf. Midorima sighed in annoyance and went thought those shelfs again. He now had one white shirt with a hood and two short pants. However, Midorima could say he quit enjoyed this shopping, as he had Takao to carry things for him.

"How about this shirt?"

Takao reappeared with a smiling face and a orange hoodie with a smile on it. Midorima eyebrows raised but he was quick enough to suppress his smile.

"Do you like it? Do you like it?"

"Average"

Midorima suppressed his smile but grabbed the shirt anyway. He ignored the jumping with joy Takao and went to try the shirt on.

"You look gorgeous Shin-chan!"

Takao greeted him with an exclaiming that made Midorima wanted to punch him. However, he's lucky that they are the only customers in this area, so no one saw such an embarrassment moment, in Midorima's opinion.

"First, I didn't ask you how I look. Second, 'gorgeous' isn't used to describe men." Midorima huffed but his cheeks had reddened already. Takao giggled and titled his head to the side.

"Well, do you like it? Is the fabric soft enough?"

"Guess I will take it." Midorima avoided meeting Takao's eyes by adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah!"

"Don't be too loud you baka!" Midorima hissed and smashed Takao's feet with his feet. Takao yipped a bit out of surprise more than hurt.

"Lets go to the cashier." Midorima said. "I think we have all we need now. I can wear normal shirts at home."

"If you say so." Takao nodded and followed Midorima who always had his hood on when they're outside.

"I guess I don't have to visit you at your home then, Shintarou."

Suddenly, when they're walking passed some clothes shelfs, a familiar sound stopped them.

Midorima's face turned pale. He knew that sound. He didn't know how the other recognized him but he had to turn to face him anyway. Midorima took a deep breath and turned...

...to meet a 73 cm tall kid with a pair of fluffy red fox ears and long fluffy red fox tail.

"A...Akashi?"

"Yes" The kid in front of him nodded. His mismatched eyes showed no emotion liked usual. "And I have my 'plan' to tell you."

"Yes?"

"I am going to kill your father."

Simple and clear, telling an execution for the man who dared played prank on the emperor. Midorima and Takao gulped, they knew Akashi wouldn't kill literally, but still close enough to that word.

"Out of all people...he played prank on you but not Kise."

Takao blurred out what's in his mind without thinking. Midorima gave him a dagger glare but didn't say something else for making his father's situation worse.

"I'm wondering about that too." Akashi nodded. His lips curved up a bit, more liked he's going to smirk more than to smile. "If your father excuses that he misunderstood me as Ryouta, I'm not sured will I be less...serious about my payback or not."

"Well, it's up to you." Midorima answered. "And what are you doing here, shopping too?"

"Yes, I need some clothes for this body anyway." Akashi said and put the hood of the hoodie he was wearing on when there were some one walked by. His tail suddenly hid itself inside a long shirt he was wearing. "Reo was at the cashier. Where will you two go next?"

"Pay for the clothes and then go home." Midorima answered. "Do you want to go anywhere else?"

"No" Akashi answered. "My purposes of visiting you are to see if you're okay and to tell you my decision about your father. Since we don't need to meet at your house now, I think I'll find something for dinner before heading back."

"See you later then Akashi. And, however, he's still my father ...just ...don't literally kill him." Midorima said, reluctantly in the last sentence.

"I won't, but the outcome may not be so...'pleasant'." Akashi nodded before he walked away. "Goodbye Shintarou."

Midorima and Takao walked off from the shopping zone. No one had said anything until they were out of the shopping mall.

"Geez! Your father is in more ever super bigger trouble!" Takao said. "This is worse than he plays his prank on Miyaji-senpai!"

"Much more worse. But why he has to mess with Akashi is out if my ability to solve." Midorima agreed. "I'm hungry. Let find something to eat or do you want to cook?"

"Cooking at home is better." Takao answered. "Besides, you don't want to be out too long don't you? Wearing a hood all the time must has made you feel uncomfortable."

"If you say so." Midorima said with his face blanked. "Lets go then"

"Ok!"

Kise's apartment

Kise arrived at his apartment to discover that his rubbish bin was full of empty snack bags. Kise grunted and open the refrigerator to meet that all the food he had prepared for Aomine were all...gone.

'Geeze! He ate 5 sandwiches, one bottle of milk, 3 apples and 2 frozen plates. Haven't counted all those empty bags in the bin. How did he manage to get all those stuffs into his stomach?!'

Kise turned to the room where he heard the sound of his computer screaming. Aomineecchi must had been playing computer games all the time he was gone!

"Aominecchi!"

Kise stormed in the room to see Aomine sitting in front of his computer, playing Dishonored.

"Aominecchi!"

"Shhhhhh!" Aomine hissed. "I need to concentrate! This is hard!"

"Is this the Golden Cat?"

"Yup, I'm trying to kill the last twin without killing any guard! Geeze! This is harder than trying to kill everyone!"

"Why don't you possess that guard's mind... Wait wait wait wait! How long have my computer been turned on?!"

"30 minutes after you left."

"What?!"

"Or may be 45 minutes."

"Aominecchi! Stop playing now!" Kise nearly screamed. "It's not healthy at all! Have you been playing all this time?!"

"Yeah, and I'm proud to say that I had cleared everything in AC4 from you latest save!"

"You are so Ahominecchi!"

"Just shut up!"

Store near Kagami's apartment

Kagami was doing his shopping in the store near his apartment. Kuroko was trotting behind him in a long black hoodie. Sadly Nikou wasn't allowed to come into the store so he had to wait outside.

Kagami had decided to go shopping after he arrived home. He needed some ingredients for this meal which he decided to make a western style meal. Kuroko asked to come with him because he's bored from staying in the apartment all day.

"Kagami-kun, may I have this?"

"Sure..." Kagami looked at what Kuroko was holding in front of him. "...err vanilla again? You already had vanilla ice-cream."

"Yes" Kuroko hugged a vanilla cookie bag tightly. He looked at Kagami with his best puppy pledging eyes. "Please..."

"Hh!" Kagami felt liked bear hugging Kuroko right now. "I haven't even said 'NO'! Don't look at me like that!"

"Thank you Kagami-kun."

Ten minutes after, Kagami took all the stuffs to the cashier. Kuroko who was too slow to keep the same speed with him was unwillingly held up to sit on his shoulders. After that they set off with Nikou walking beside Kagami.

"Hmmm..." Kagami just grunted. "Make sure you hold on tightly Kuroko, my hands are occupied with these shopping bags."

"I can walk Kagami-kun."

"You can trotting."

"I can walk."

"Not at the same speed as I want." Kagami pouted. "Beside, staying on my shoulders is much safer."

Kuroko felt his cheeks reddened with no reason.

Miyaji's house

"Bye, bye Miyaji-san! See you soon!"

After Kimura had arrived, Miyaji who had left note to tell his parent he's going on a camp hopped up to his truck. His parents were used to him leaving for a camp since he first joined the basketball team in his old school when he's thirteen. But what made Miyaji felt uncomfortable was a waving Hayama who had insisted waiting for Kimura with him.

"Well, good-bye."

Miyaji waved back and Kimura who had a question mark on his face drove off. Miyaji watched until Hayama reaching another street and was gone out of before he turned to Kimura.

"What?"

He raised his eyebrows at his teammate.

"That guy likes you a lot." Kimura said. "But how did he find your house? And why you let him in?"

"Takao told him! And do you think that me in this body can prevent him from doing what he pleases?" Miyaji grunted. "Besides, he's good at video game, not as good as me but well enough to be a rival."

"You like him too?"

"No!" Miyaji immediately denied Kimura's opinion. "I hate him."

"Whatever"

Kimura rolled his eyes and decided that he wouldn't argue with Miyaji, for now.

Back to Hayama

Hayama had walked for several minutes before he met up with Reo at the parking lot near the shopping mall. Akashi was already in the car, reading.

"How is your day?" Reo asked, smiling. Hayama just shrugged.

"Well, Miyaji-san had gone with his friend now." Hayama turned to Akashi who was in the car. "Let's get back then?"

The driver was sitting patiently at his seat waiting.

"No, we have one more thing to do." Reo sighed and walked to sit at the seat at the side of the driver while Hayama sat beside Akashi.

"What is it?"

Hayama asked.

"Sei-chan asked to be dropped at...Furihata Kouki's house."

"What?!"

TBC.


End file.
